Niko Bellic: An American Tragedy
by AaronW
Summary: [R&R] Eight months after the events of Grand Theft Auto IV (Revenge), Darko Brevic, whom Niko Bellic allowed to live, returns to break Liberty City and find and kill Niko, who laid low, dons his Perseus suit once more and reemerges as Liberty City's most fearsome citizen
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

**A/n: This story was not my idea, in fact it wasn't an idea to be a story anyways, the idea came from user/JBLstillRULES Characters will be from the original story, and some new characters.**

**Summary: ** Eight months after the events of Grand Theft Auto IV (Deal), Darko Brevic, whom Niko Bellic allowed to live, returns to break Liberty City and America. Niko, who laid low, dons his Perseus suit once more and reemerges as Liberty City's most fearsome citizen. A legend will rise for the epic finale to an American tragedy.

A man was standing in front of the plane he was about to get on, he was on official FBI business, nobody would know.

"Dr. Pavel, I'm FBI." The man in the dark coat said to the Doctor.

"He wasn't alone." An agent said to the man in the dark coat.

"Uh, you don't get to bring friends."

"They aren't my friends." Dr. Pavel said as he cracked his knuckles.

Dr. Pavel was frisked by one of the agents. He told the Doctor to get on the plane and wait till the plane was about to take off.

"No charge for the friends." The agent said.

"Why would I want them?" The man in dark coat raised his eyebrow then crossed his arms, staring at the three men who had a bag over their head.

"They were trying to grab your prize. They work for the mercenary."

"Darko Brevic?"

"Indeed."

"Get them on board, I'll call it in!" The man yelled as the plane engine started and the three hooded men were loaded onto the plane.

The plane engine roared and started and took off.

"The flight plan I filed with the FBI, lists me…my men, Dr. Pavel here…but only one of YOU!" He nodded to the side-door of the plane, the agents extended their hands and pushed open the door, and the man in the dark coat threw one of the hooded men near the edge of the plane door.

"Who paid you to grab Dr. Pavel!?" He fired outside, but not shooting the hooded man.

"He didn't fly so good, who wants to try next!?"

He grabbed another hooded man, while the agent pulled the first one to the back of the plane.

The FBI commander asked the same question.

"Lot of loyalty for a hired gun!"

"Or perhaps he's wondering why someone would shoot a man, before throwing him out of the plane…" A chilling Serbain voice hit against their ears. Dr. Pavel looked back and was shocked by how familiar that voice was.

"At least you talk, who are you!?"

"It doesn't matter who we are…what matters is our PLAN."

The man slowly extended his hand, slowly taking off the bag off the man's head.

"Was getting caught part of your plan?"

The Serbian laughed, "Of course!"

Above the plane, a much larger plane appeared out of the distance, and it lowered down.

"Dr. Pavel refused our offer in favor of yours, we had to find out what he told you-"

"Nothing! I said NOTHING!"

The plane above them continued to lower down even more.

"Well congratulations, you got your self caught!

"Sir?" An agent said as he looked out the window, noticing a larger plane.

"Now what's the next-step of your master plan?"

"Crashing this plane." The Serbian smiled.

Troops came out of the plane above them and quickly rose down, they gripped onto the wings of the plan, loading ammo into their SMG's, they fired into the windows of the plane taking a few agents out.

"With NO survivors!" The Serbian laughed and broke the cuffs off and snapped the man in the dark coat's neck.

The troops shot a grapple hook onto the plane, then the Serbian went to the pilots room and shot both of them with the FBI commander's gun.

The plane flew to it's side, while being attached to the larger plane above them.

All of the dead FBI agents rolled to the front of the plane while the Serbian and his mercenaries grabbed ahold of the chairs on the plane, the back of the plane blew off, letting the troops grab ahold of the Serbian's mercenaries, while the Serbian himself grabbed ahold of Dr. Pavel while he was holding onto a chair, he grabbed a tube from one of his troops and stuck it inside the man with the dark coat's vein and put the other end into Dr. Pavel's vein.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Dr. Pavel yelled in pain as the Serbian quickly unattached the tube from both sides. Then the Serbian held Dr. Pavel to him and he was lifted up by the troops.

One mercenary grabbed gear so he too, could be lifted up but the Serbian objected.

"NO! They expect one of us in the wreckage, brother!"

"Have we started the fire, Darko?"

"Yes, the fire rises." Darko grabbed ahold of a match from one of his troops and he lit it quickly and threw it onto the dead body piles and they began to decompose.

Dr. Pavel screamed as some blood was still dripping from his vein.

"Calm down, Doctor…now is not the time for fear, that comes later!" Darko said with an evil grin on his face.

The FBI plane fell to the ground, and was sure to explode. Dr. Pavel and Darko and his other troops were lifted up to the higher plane and they were ready to unleash their deadly plan.

"God damn it, Roman!" Niko yelled in outrage.

"Your just jealous I get more pussy then you and I beat you at Video games, bwahaha!" Roman laughed.

Niko cursed in a different language.

"Cousin, you know I don't remember my language that well."

"Whatever."

Niko's phone rang, who could it be?

Niko pulled out his phone from his pocket and saw that an unknown number was calling him. He answered.

"Say goodbye." A mysterious voice said.

"Who the hell is this?" Niko said.

The man hung up the phone.

"Huh?" Roman said, confused.

"Stupid prank callers."

"Oh, okay…cousin, could you take me to Mallorie's place? I gotta see if the baby is alright, she's gonna lay the cards."

"Alright, let's go." Niko said as he pushed the door open, then walking outside and opening the car he stole a few hours ago, and he turned the engine on.

"You know, Niko…we should go bowling sometime."

"Not this shit again."

"What? We never hang out!"

"I'd rather do something else than fucking bowling…"

"Okay, fine. Wh-" Roman stopped as he saw a familiar face. Not a friend, but supposedly an enemy he could never get revenge on, he would shit his pants again.

"Whah?" Niko said, confused that he didn't finish his sentence.

"Shit, that's him." Roman pointed to the biker.

"What?" Niko looked puzzled, he saw the biker.

"Yeah, that's Johnny Klebitz, what did he do?"

"He and his man kidnapped me…you know that one day when I got took by those FRIENDS of yours?"

"Son of a bitch…he did that!?" Niko yelled in outrage.

"Yes he did, cousin. But….don't do anything to him, you were trying to lay low, weren't you? You said…you would lay low and not do anything to anyone after Kate died."

"Don't talk about Kate! Y-You know how much that makes me angry!"

"Sorry, cousin. Just.."

"Don't care about what I said, what I said EIGHT months ago doesn't fucking matter anymore, I'll killing this piece of shit…fuck, I thought I could trust this greaseball fuck." Niko yelled in outrage as he opened his car side door and took out a Micro-SMG and a pistol.

Johnny got on his motorcycle and drove off.

"Niko, don't!" Roman yelled.

**What did you think? This is more of a teaser chapter, but hope you enjoy…please comment what you think. I think I'll update every 2 or so days, if people like it..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Niko Bellic: An American Tragedy, Chapter 2**

"I am not letting this asshole get away! NO fucking way!" Niko stepped on the gas pedal as hard as he can and went speeding fast.

"Niko, slow down! Please! Fuck, fuck fuck! I didn't even get to fuck Mallorie yet!" Roman cried. Niko kept on going till he finally hit Johnny's bike and it spun out of control and he hit a pole and fell off his bike. Niko stopped the car quickly, pulling out his weapon of choice, a pistol and quickly aimed it at Johnny's head as he turned his head and coughed out blood.

"W-what…the fuck…man? Your making a big fucking mistake." Johnny looked at Niko with a dirty look.

"You took my fucking cousin and gave him to some fucking pussies of Dimitri Rascolov? Didn't you, you fucker? I know who you are, biker trash. Johnny Klebitz. You remember me? We did a deal once with the fucking diamonds." Niko started to clench his fist and he clicked the pistol.

"So what if I did? Fucking cunt, I kill for money. You should have figured that out by now. Fucking faggot ass bitch." Johnny started to cackle a bit.

"Your fucking insane man. You had this coming." Niko pulled the trigger and shot Johnny right into the chest. He knew there was a chance that Johnny had survived, but he didn't care. Niko quickly put the gun back into his suit and ran back into his car and drove off while he heard a few police vehicles driving up to where he shot Johnny.

"Niko, you are fucking crazy. You haven't killed a soul or hurt a soul in eight months! Now you decide to?" Roman complained.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Roman. You don't fucking know anything." Niko rolled his eyes.

"Take me to Mallorie's place. Go get some new fucking clothes. It's now 2009."

"Cousin, you said that the first time I got in the country." Niko glared at him.

"What do we got here?" The police officer said as he chew on his bubblegum.

"Dead biker? He just got randomly rammed off his bike and got shot? Right in the chest." The police officer's partner said.

"Guess so." One doctor said as he reached down and felt Johnny's pulse. "He's alive."

"Fuck these bikers, man. Lost MC? Ain't they been gone for like eight fuckin' months?" The first officer said.

"Hey did you hear about that one guy who hijacked a fuckin-" The second officer was immediately shot in the head, and following that was the doctor and the first officer.

"Indeed, I did." Said Darko as he put his sniper rifle back into his case.


End file.
